


Love is Unexpected

by SazzyAuzzy



Series: An Unexpected Enternity [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena x Klaus, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Jeremy x Kol, Season 3, Vampire Elena, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: The third instalment of the 'Unexpected Eternity' Series.Elena finds herself falling in deep with Klaus. Kol seems to spend a lot of time with Jeremy. And Esther seems to be up to something.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson
Series: An Unexpected Enternity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Love is Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is story number 3 and it is the longest of them all. I contemplated making this a multiple chapters one but decided that I didn't want to flesh it out that much. After all, this series is supposed to focus on certain events that happen in this AU with Elena and Klaus. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

# Love is Unexpected

Things had become complicated. Not that they already weren’t.

It had been two months since Elena had become a vampire because Stefan had forced fed her his blood and then drowned her. Even after everything she had dealt with in the last year, dying at the hand of someone she had loved had been the most traumatic experience she had ever gone through. It had been worse than waking up and knowing her parents were dead, worse than watching Jenna die, worse than dying as Klaus drained her. At least when those things had happened, she knew that she wouldn’t be alone after. No one had betrayed her trust and forced her into a situation she had thought she could avoid.

Stefan had always been one of the few people Elena believed she could always trust, no matter what was happening. She had never thought that Stefan’s hatred for Klaus would be greater than the love he had for her. It had been painful to learn how wrong she was.

Even after two months, Elena hadn’t completely moved on. She was still harbouring feelings of betrayal and loss, but she had made progress. Caroline and Bonnie had been there for her every step of the way; once they had stopped hiding things from her concerning the Original family, they had been there to help her through her transition. She was now back at school, drinking only two blood-bags a day, and didn’t want to tear the throat open of any human who walked past. Elena felt, somewhat, good.

It helped that Damon hadn’t been hovering for a change. He was still invested in trying to find a way to scare off the Originals but had been a little M.I.A. Elena hadn’t seen Stefan either since she had almost staked him. Damon had mentioned something about him being out of town, but Elena tried to avoid thinking about him at all.

And then there were the Originals. A family she once thought would ruin her whole life were now a constant staple in it. After Esther had returned to the land of the living, the siblings seemed to settle into somewhat of a normal life. The ball had been their official introduction to Mystic Falls, claiming their intention to stay in town, and that is precisely what they had done.

Esther had stepped into playing the doting mother’s role; keeping her children in line seemed to be her first goal. Elena didn’t trust her, not that she had ever spoken to the woman; everything about the situation surrounding her return didn’t sit right with her. The Mikaelson siblings were another story; Rebekah seemed determined to continue her whole pretending to be a high schooler role, going to school every day, her attitude towards Elena hadn’t improved; Elijah seemed to be about, occasionally appearing to check on Elena; Kol was the biggest concern, often found lurking around the Grill, somehow he had started a strange friendship with Jeremy; Finn, Elena hadn’t seen since the ball; and then, of course, Klaus.

Klaus was the biggest surprise to her of them all. The man who had once been the monster that stalked her dreams was now the man who plagued her dreams in a very unexpected but welcomed way. After waking up as a vampire, Klaus had been the one to help her make the choice to complete her transition. He had given her a ring to be used as her daylight ring, which Bonnie had spelled for her. Klaus had comforted her when no one had been around to do so. And then there was the sex.

Elena had somehow found herself dancing beneath the sheets with the dangerous Hybrid, over and over again. Mind you, the first time hadn’t been in a bed but against a tree in the woods. The second had been on the couch in his art studio. The third time was in a bed, her own in fact. After the ball, Klaus had taken her home and spent the night. She had even woken up the next morning to find him still there, and it had been the happiest she had been since she turned.

Their relationship wasn’t what you would call conventional. It wasn’t something Elena openly discussed with her friends; there was no label of any sort. The only one who really knew anything was Jeremy, but that was because he had busted them more than once. They met at her house because Klaus’ was now full of his family members, and the idea of having sex in a place with four other vampires and a witch wasn’t appealing. But their relationship was fun and exciting, but it had taken her a few weeks to get over the fear that Klaus was manipulating her.

Klaus had always had a plan, something that would cause her pain and give him an advantage. Elijah had told her just as much when he had been freed of his dagger and confronted her about the relationship she and Klaus were sharing. Klaus admitted that his feelings for her were honest, and he hoped that perhaps she could return those feelings. There had been no mention of the ‘L’ word, for which Elena was thankful for—her heart wasn’t ready for that—but Klaus made her feel happy, and right now, that was enough.

But now, her current issue was Prom and graduation. Somehow, Elena wasn’t sure how, but they were coming up on their Senior Prom and High School graduation. It was less than two weeks till Prom and then a month till graduation, and she was excited but also terrified. The original plan had been to go to college, get her degree, maybe travel. But now, as she walked through the small town she had called home for her whole life, she wasn’t sure that college was where she wanted to go. At least, not yet anyway.

Caroline was dead set on college; she was also pretty sure that Bonnie was too. Both of them had been saddened that she was considering not going, but they had assured Elena that they understood. It helped that they were supportive.

Elena adjusted her bag strap as she reached the road junction and looked right, then left, before walking across the road to head into the Grill. She was picking up food before meeting Caroline and Bonnie out in the town square. Caroline insisted that they have a picnic and enjoy the sunny afternoon.

As she pulled open the door and stepped inside, she almost froze when she found Klaus sitting at the bar. Normally she wouldn’t have hesitated to walk over to him, flirt maybe, and then if he could tempt her, sneak into the bathroom for a quickie. However, today he wasn’t drinking alone. Elena’s blood boiled when she recognised Stefan beside him. A large bottle of scotch was sitting between the two, almost empty, and they seemed to be talking adamantly.

Elena swallowed down the bile in her throat and walked towards Matt, who was at the cash register. Matt smiled at her as she approached.

He said, “Hey, you.”

Elena returned the smile. “Hey, Caroline rang in an order for me to collect.”

Matt nodded. “Yep, she sure did. You meeting her?”

“Yeah. Girls picnic in the town square, sun and gossip,” she said.

Matt chuckled. “No doubt. It’s forty-five, eighty.”

Elena handed over her bank card. Once she had paid, Matt disappeared out the back. As she watched his back disappear, she felt Klaus appear behind her. She was sure that it was a vampire thing, sensing him the way she did, but she was curious to know why his presence was more prominent than anyone else.

“Not going to say hello, love?” Klaus asked, leaning his head down, his lips touching her shoulder.

Elena took a breath to steady herself. “Not when you make appalling choices in the company you keep.”

Klaus sighed. His words were muffled as he moved his head to nuzzle his nose against her neck. “We were negotiating.”

“Whatever you say.” Elena wasn’t going to argue with him.

Klaus’ hands found her waist, his fingers sliding across her stomach to lock together in front of her.

“We are in public,” she muttered.

“I have no issue showing everybody how much you affect me.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Elena couldn’t stop herself from closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin. It was only six hours earlier that those lips had been on another place on her body, pushing her over the edge.

“Here you go.”

Elena’s eyes snapped open as Matt placed her order in front of her and gave Klaus a strange look. Elena stepped out of Klaus’ arms, thanked Matt and turned to leave. She felt Klaus’ eyes watch her as she left, but she didn’t stop to turn around. The dull ache that always appeared when Klaus’ touched her made itself known; it practically was screaming at her to go back and grab him. If Bonnie and Caroline weren’t already waiting, Elena might have done just that. But today wasn’t about having sex with Klaus and pretending that they were perfectly normal. No. It was a girls day.

Caroline had the picnic all set up as Elena made her way over to her. A large blanket was laid out with pillows. She had brought a cooler with an assortment of refreshments; two bottles were specifically for Elena and Caroline. One of the things that Elena had realised was that Caroline was brilliant about hiding blood in plain sight. She had done it for herself when she was still learning. Now that she was Elena’s ‘Control Companion’—her self proclaimed title—she always had it ready for Elena.

Bonnie was already stretched out on the blanket; lying on her stomach, she flicked through a course catalogue for Whitmore College. She offered Elena a bright smile before opening her water bottle and taking a sip.

Elena placed the food down before kicking off her shoes and taking a seat. “Stefan’s back,” she said. Pulling out the boxes of food from the bag, she laid them out between them all.

Caroline’s eyes widened. “Really?” She grabbed her phone and sending a text message.

Bonnie closed the course catalogue and sat up. “Where did you see him?”

“In the Grill. He was drinking with Klaus,” Elena explained.

Bonnie screwed up her face. “That is never good.”

Elena wanted to disagree. Klaus had been nothing but well behaved for weeks; no one had died; he didn’t try to take her blood to make Hybrids; there wasn’t even a single threat.

“Maybe Klaus is planning something, and he finally has Stefan on his side,” said Bonnie.

Elena bit her tongue. She wanted to jump to Klaus’ defence.

Caroline asked, “What do you mean?”

Bonnie said, “They have more in common than they ever did before. And they were friends once. ”

More than she knew. Elena couldn’t help but tick off a mental checklist. They had both drank her blood, both had killed her, both had kissed her, slept with her, threatened her, given her jewellery, made her feel safe. The more she thought about it, the more she realised how messed up it all was.

“Yeah,” said Caroline, “when Stefan was high on blood.”

“Elena, you okay?” asked Bonnie.

Elena nodded. “Fine.”

“I’m sorry if I upset you. I was just ranting,” Bonnie said.

Elena shook her head. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Let’s talk about something better. Prom.” Caroline smiled widely and clapped her hands. “Tyler asked me last night, officially anyway. Bonnie, will you have a date?”

Bonnie shrugged. “Maybe.”

Caroline turned to Elena. “Elena?”

Elena didn’t know why she said it. Maybe just to see their reaction. “I’m going to ask Klaus.”

Caroline gave her a surprised look. Bonnie’s jaw hit the floor. She expected yelling, both of them telling her that she was crazy or asking her if she had been compelled.

“So you are finally admitting it?” asked Caroline.

Elena froze. “What?”

Bonnie added. “Yeah, what?”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Bonnie, seriously. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it. Elena has been dating Klaus.”

Bonnie looked astounded and slightly appalled.

“I haven’t been dating him,” said Elena.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God.”

“I’ve been having sex with him.” Elena said it mainly to watch Bonnie’s face. If she wasn’t finding her friends reaction so amusing, she probably would have been angry.

“Seriously?” asked Bonnie. A hundred different things were flying through her mind. Elena could see her trying to work out how to think or feel.

Caroline, on the other hand, didn’t seem phased at all.

Elena asked, “How did you find out?”

Caroline smiled that knowing smile. “I have vampire senses, Elena. You smell like Klaus, like all the time. I also noticed that your mood is generally happier when his smell is the strongest. Also, I have seen you two around and about, trying to act like nothing is going on when the look on both of your faces says otherwise. Oh, and about a week and a half ago, I came over to your house to talk to you and heard you and might have seen just a bit of you and Klaus humping each other in your kitchen.”

It was Elena’s turn for her mouth to fall open. She didn’t know what to say. She remembered the day Caroline was talking about. Klaus had come over after she got home from school, and what started out as a kiss hello turned into two rounds of sex in the kitchen. The second had been finished in her room when they heard Jeremy come back, but she couldn’t recall for a second hearing Caroline.

“How long has this been going on?” asked Bonnie.

Elena bit down on her lip. “Since I became a vampire.”

“That’s two months,” said Bonnie.

“How did it even start?” asked Caroline. “Like, don’t get me wrong. I can only imagine how good he is in bed, a thousand years of experience and all, but how do you get past everything else?”

Elena couldn’t help but chuckle. “He isn’t like that with me. Ever since I woke up, he has been so different.” Which was true; she couldn’t remember the last time angry Klaus had made an appearance. “Klaus has been my rock through this whole thing, mostly when you were all so focused on trying to destroy him, I was by myself struggling, and he was there. I didn’t feel so alone; the world wasn’t ending when he would smile at me.” Elena tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling almost self-conscious about admitting how he made her feel. “And the sex wasn’t planned. That kind of just happened; me being vulnerable and all.”

“You make him sound like a completely different person,” said Caroline.

“He killed you, Elena, and Jenna,” said Bonnie. “How do you forget that?”

“I don’t.” Elena pulled a pillow into her lap. “He apologised to me, said that he wished he could do it all over again.”

“One apology, and he’s forgiven?” asked Bonnie. Her tone was getting more aggressive.

“Bonnie…” Caroline said, but Elena stopped her.

“It’s fine,” said Elena. “I get it. At first, I didn’t understand it either. I have learned over the last two months that I don’t have to fight everything. It is exhausting trying to consider every option, worry about what everyone else will think. I just wanted to enjoy this, and I have been. Klaus makes it better.”

Bonnie’s jaw was clenched. “But Elena—”

“No, Bonnie. I can understand you don’t like it. You don’t have too. But what you do have to do is accept that it’s my choice, not yours.”

Bonnie nodded, jaw still clenched. She pushed herself to stand, grabbed her course catalogue and started to walk away.

“Bonnie, don’t leave,” called Caroline.

Bonnie kept walking.

Elena sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Caroline. “I will admit that I don’t like the idea of you getting involved with Klaus after everything that has happened, but I will admit that I can see the difference he makes. If this is just a temporary thing, then okay; if it becomes something more, than that’s fine too. I know how much you wanted to live a human life, but that’s over, and I want you to enjoy this new one. Even if it means having to put up with Klaus.”

Elena smiled and pulled Caroline into a hug. “Thank you.”

It wasn’t something that everyone was going to accept; Elena knew that. Bonnie would come around, she hoped; she just needed to be patient. If her relationship with Klaus became more, it would probably change everything; but for now, she was happy just enjoying his company. The people in her life would need to accept that.

\---

After her picnic with Caroline, when Elena returned home, she found Jeremy sitting in the lounge with Kol. It had startled her the first time she had come home to find out that Kol had been invited in. After a rather loud back and forth argument with Jeremy, she realised that she had no right; after all, she had made him invite Klaus and Elijah in. It had made her uneasy knowing that yet another vampire would be around her brother whenever he wanted, and Elena didn’t know Kol that well.

That had changed since he was over almost as often as Klaus. Kol was an immortal teenager, who after Jeremy showed him the world of video games, seemed to enjoy spending as much time as he could convincing Jeremy to play against him. If there was more to the relationship, Elena didn’t know. And she didn’t ask.

But walking through to the kitchen, both boys waved and said hello, but kept their focus on whatever shooting game they were playing. Once she had made sure they hadn’t made a mess, she went upstairs to try and get some of her homework done. She kicked off her shoes, grabbed a blood-bag from the mini-fridge that she now had in her wardrobe, and sat on the bed with her books.

The mini-fridge had been Jeremy’s idea. He had complained about having blood in the fridge. He mentioned that if, for any reason, they had someone over who didn’t know about the supernatural, shit could hit the fan if they opened the fridge and found blood. So they bought a mini-fridge, and she kept it stocked.

Elena tried to focus on her work; the straw of her blood-bag was in her mouth, her notebook on her knee and her history textbook open in front of her. It didn’t last, though, when there was a knock on her door, and it swung open to reveal Klaus. He smiled at her, the smile that he usually used around others, that cocky look that said ‘I know something that you don’t.’

“What’s with the face?” she asked.

He leant against her doorframe, arms crossed. “Rebekah owes me twenty bucks.”

Elena rolled her eyes. “Really? What bet did you win?”

He tapped his fingers over his lips. “That is a secret, I’m afraid. Couldn’t betray someone’s confidence, even if it is you, love.”

Elena shook her head. No doubt it was something to do with one of his siblings.

Neither of them spoke for a minute, but Klaus continued to watch her. As she sucked down the blood, she glanced up, and he nibbled his bottom lip.

“I’m studying,” she said.

Klaus would distract her; it was what he did best. But she wasn’t in the mood, especially after seeing him with Stefan.

“You’re studying history; who better to help you than someone who has lived it.” Klaus walked into her room and dropped onto the mattress beside her, making her and her books bounce.

She frowned at him. “Your version of history and what they want me to learn are two very different things.”

Klaus smirked. “My version is much more interesting.” He grabbed her notebook and pulled it from her hands. “And my version…” He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. “…will be something you want to learn over…” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “…and over again.”

Elena frowned and pressed her hand over his mouth. “Not in the mood,” she said.

Klaus pouted and licked her fingers.

She sighed and reached for her notebook. She sucked the last of the blood out of her blood-bag and tried to ignore him.

Most days, Elena would have given in. Enjoy enjoyed Klaus’ touch too much to say no. But even as her body ached for more, she felt the annoyance from earlier when she had seen him with Stefan. Klaus had claimed that they were negotiating. Elena hadn’t been aware that there was anything to negotiate, not with everyone being on their best behaviour.

“Is this about Stefan?” Klaus asked.

Elena said, “Maybe.”

“I thought you had dealt with him regarding your transition. After all, you did insist that I no longer needed to continue to plan his prolonged and painful death.” Klaus turned his head to the side and smiled.

It was true. Elena had said that she was moving on. But it didn’t mean she was ready to forgive him or that she ever would.

“Stefan is leaving for good if that helps,” said Klaus.

“Where is he going?” asked Elena.

“Didn’t ask, and he didn’t say.”

“Is that what you were discussing earlier?”

He nodded. “Stefan wanted to ensure that you are kept safe.”

“Why would he care about that?”

“It seems that he still harbours feelings for you, love.”

Elena laughed. “I must have gotten things confused. Was it forcing his blood down my throat and drowning me that was he expressing his feelings? Or was it when he abandoned me before I woke up as a vampire?”

Klaus squeezed her thigh, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “I’m on your team, love. Just telling you what I have observed.”

“Yeah, well, when it comes to Stefan Salvatore, I couldn’t care less.”

Klaus chuckled. “Love?” He grasped Elena’s chin and forced her to look at him. “Your face tells me a very different story.”

Elena clenched my teeth. She hated it, how he seemed to understand every single movement she made.

“It is okay to still care about him,” he said.

She shook her head. “How could I care about someone who killed me?”

It took a moment to realise that her words weren’t just about Stefan. Even if she wasn’t blaming Klaus for anything, at the moment, the statement was very much connected to him. Elena looked at Klaus, and while his mask was firmly in place, she knew it had hurt him.

Klaus’ fingers slid from her chin, and he raised himself off the bed.

“Klaus, I didn’t mean you,” she said.

He offered her a smile. It was the fake one, not the real one that she had become accustomed to. “I know, love. I’ll leave you be.” He walked out of her room, pulling the door closed behind him.

It was probably their first fight if you could call it that. Elena had found that nothing had ever been complicated with Klaus. Sure, she had her doubts which he had soothed. But nothing had made either of them upset to the point of leaving. If anything, Klaus was ridiculously stubborn. Watching her turn and leave actually hurt, she wanted to chase after him and apologise, but she knew that by the time she even got to her door, he would be long gone.

In her mind, it had been Stefan that she didn’t want to care about. In her eyes, he had hurt her in worse ways than Klaus ever had. She hated that deep down; she missed how they used to be, not the boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, but how Elena knew that she could rely on him. That was long gone, but the ache was still there.

The way she saw Klaus and the way she felt about him was very different. But she had no idea how to explain it. Instead of calling him or texting him, Elena went back to her homework. After all, she was great at distracting herself from what was bothering her.

* * *

Elena wasn’t good at distracting herself. It was Klaus. He was her distraction, and now he was the one she needed distraction from. Somehow, she got her homework done. But she had been so frustrated by the end that instead of doing the smart thing and calling Caroline for advice or trying to speak to Klaus, she drank three blood-bags as she sulked in her bedroom. It probably wasn’t smart, but she wasn’t really thinking.

What was probably worse was going out with Kol. Elena had come downstairs after her third bag of blood, and Kol had teased her about upsetting Klaus. When Jeremy had nudged him and told him to knock it off, Kol decided that they all needed to go out and have some fun. Usually, Elena would have said no. But she said yes, instead. After all, it would keep her mind occupied.

They took Jeremy’s car. Kol claimed shotgun, leaving Elena to sit in the back and listen to the two of them talk for the next thirty minutes. When they pulled up outside of the bar, Elena couldn’t believe that she had agreed. Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, she wasn’t exactly dressed for being out, but she just needed a drink.

Kol led the way inside, pointing out a booth for them to grab while he went to the bar located on the far side of the wall. Elena thought for a second about making sure Kol didn’t get anything alcoholic for Jeremy, but what was the point? They were both underage, and she couldn’t sit there and get drunk and pretend to have the high ground.

The bar itself was busy. Most of the tables and booths were full, the pool tables that were to the right of the bar were loaded with a large crowd, and the dance floor that was in the centre of the whole place was packed. A mix of college kids and bikers seemed to be the main clientele; it certainly wasn’t a place Elena would typically go to. The music was loud, and the smell of all the humans around her made Elena feel a little on edge. It was probably the most crowded place she had been too since she had become a vampire. She was glad that her gums were aching.

“Here we go, my pretties.” Kol slid two beers across the table, one to Elena and one to Jeremy, then also handed them each a shot. “To no regrets.”

Elena sighed and picked up the shot. “What the hell.”

The alcohol burned down her throat, but it felt good. Elena couldn’t help but relax into the chair and listen as Kol started to talk. She wasn’t really focused on what he was saying; she found herself observing her brother and the original. The placement of their bodies, how they seemed to lean closer to each other. Klaus had come upstairs with that look on his face and said that he had won a bet; Elena noted that it had been a new realisation at the time. Something had happened between the time he had entered her house till the time he reached her room.

Kol disappeared, calling out that they needed another round of shots, leaving Elena to smile at her brother. How had she not realised?

“What?” asked Jeremy. He sipped his beer.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

Jeremy frowned. “I don’t follow.”

Elena sighed. “You and Kol.”

Her brother seemed unsure of how to respond. He looked down at his beer, and a small blush touched his cheeks.

“Is this serious? Or are you messing around?”

Jeremy took a large swig of his beer. Then said, “Serious…at least I hope so.”

Elena couldn’t stop her smile. “When did you realise that you liked guys?”

“I don’t know if I do.”

She said, “Um…bro, Kol has a dick. He is a guy.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Thank you for pointing out the obvious; I think I missed that detail.”

Elena chuckled.

“What I meant is that it isn’t guys that do it for me. I don’t look around and find any male hot. It’s just Kol.” Jeremy smiled and ran his finger around the top of his glass. “He makes me feel good.”

Elena reached over and grabbed his hand. “Good. But if he does hurt you, I will make his big brothers beat him up.”

Jeremy smile widened.

“Whose brothers are beating who up?” asked Kol. He slid three shots across the table.

Jeremy reached out for him and pulled him into the booth before planting a firm kiss on Kol’s lips. It seemed to shock the Original at first, but Kol quickly caught up and grabbed the back of Jeremy’s head. Elena diverted her eyes and took her shot. She loved her brother but didn’t need to see that.

They pulled apart, and Kol said, “What happened to just between us?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Elena worked it out, so why bother lying.”

Kol smirked. “Did Klaus tell you?”

Elena shook her head. “He just had a stupid look on his face and told me that he won a bet.”

Kol laughed and took his shot before leaning back and pulling Jeremy into his side.

“What exactly did Klaus walk in on when he got there?” asked Elena.

Jeremy said, “Kol’s cock in my—”

Elena cringed. “I take that back. Don’t tell me.” She jumped up from the booth. “I need another shot to get that out of my mind.”

Jeremy and Kol laughed, and Jeremy handed his shot over. Elena swallowed it down before heading towards the dance floor. She needed to keep herself distracted from the feelings sitting just below the calm exterior she was showing, and watching her brother make out with his…whatever Kol was, wouldn’t help.

The music that played was a mix of current hits and club music. Elena just tried to have fun. There were plenty of humans around her; some of them were couples, plenty of eager young college guys wanted to grab her attention, but she just ignored them.

As Elena moved to the beat, swinging her hips, she felt a pair of feminine hands slid over her waist. When Elena glanced over her shoulder, she met a pair of bright green eyes. Offering her a smile, Elena turned around to dance with the blonde who had approached her. The girl’s hands wandered, and Elena found herself not minding, especially after she leant in and got a whiff of her scent. The smell of vanilla and apples made her mouth water and her gums ache. Her dead heart seemed to beat harder in her chest, and Elena couldn’t stop herself from pulling the girl in for a kiss. A few of the guys around her seemed to murmur their approval as Elena dove her tongue down the girl’s throat to taste her. The girl moaned against Elena’s mouth, and when she pulled back to gasp for air, Elena moved her lips to her throat. She nipped and sucked the white skin, feeling the vein pumping erratically.

Elena wanted to bite down; she wanted to taste her blood. But she couldn’t do it here; too many eyes were on them. Her vampire instincts seemed to take control, and she whispered to the girl, “Shall we continue this somewhere more private?”

The girl nodded and grasped Elena’s hand, pulling her through the crowd of people. Elena followed the girl as she led them out the front door. When the girl started heading towards a car, Elena stopped her and pulled her in the opposite direction. Around the corner, near the back of the bar. It was dark, no lights, just the music's thumping from inside and the humans' muffled voices.

Elena trapped the girl against the wall, kissing her, gripping her skin. Finding any bare patch to press her lips too, needing that taste.

“I—I have—ne—never—done this—b—before.” The girl stuttered her words, moaning as Elena pushed their bodies together.

Elena’s mouth found the girls throat again. She could feel her fangs breaking through in her mouth, and she couldn’t stop herself from sucking at the skin. Not once had she ever had a humans throat so willingly bared to her; this poor girl had no idea what was about to happen, and Elena had no control left to stop it.

Her fangs broke the girl's skin, blood pooled into Elena’s mouth, and Elena couldn’t stop herself from clamping down. The girl cried out in pain and then struggled against Elena. Using her strength, Elena gripped the girls face and held it up against the wall and used her body to stop the girl from struggling. The blood was flowing down her throat, tasting better than any blood bag she could ever find. It was hot, fresh, absolutely delicious. Elena wanted to drink every single drop.

Before she could, a robust set of arms pulled her off the girl. Elena hissed as she was pulled against a hard chest away from the flowing blood of her victim. A hand grabbed her face, but Elena used her teeth and bit into the vampire's palm. As soon as the vampire's blood touched her tongue, she froze.

_Klaus._

Klaus had pulled Elena away from the girl she had been draining. He had stopped her from killing someone. Elena spotted the girl a few feet from them; she was slumped on the ground, the wound on her neck still bleeding. Horror at what she had just done washed over her, and Elena couldn’t hold herself up. Her legs gave way, and Klaus was the only thing keeping her up. He held her close, rubbing his hands along her arms, hushing her softly as she sobbed. Elena’s biggest fear had been coming to life; she had almost killed someone.

“I almost—” Elena hiccupped.

Klaus pressed a kiss to his head. “But you didn’t.”

“Only because you stopped me.” She turned around and buried her face into his chest. His slow heartbeat soothing her like it had done so many times before.

“Klaus? You found her!”

Kol’s voice caught Elena’s ears, but she refused to turn around. She gripped Klaus’ shirt and cried silently into his chest.

“Oh, shit,” said Jeremy.

“Brother, if you would be so kind as to provide the girl some blood and erase her memories,” said Klaus.

“Yeah, sure,” said Kol.

“And if you could take Jeremy home.”

“We are going to head back to the house; you take her to her home,” said Kol.

Elena felt Klaus shift. His arm slid under her legs and lifted her up into his arms before they were moving. She kept her face buried against him, her tears slowing, but her guilt throbbing in her chest.

It wasn’t long till they reach her home. The smells of her house brought comfort to her as Klaus sat her down on her bed. She pulled back enough to look at him; his eyes told her a million things. He stroked her cheek and said, “How about a bath?”

Elena nodded. “That sounded nice.”

Klaus left her before going into the bathroom she shared with her brother. The bath wasn’t exactly luxurious like the one he had in his home. But it would do. Klaus filled it with hot water and bubbles before walking back over to her and helping her strip. The shirt she had been wearing was covered in blood. He discarded her clothes on the floor before leading her into the bathroom. Klaus stripped himself and climbed in first. He sat as far back as he could before helping her climb in and nestle between his legs. To get comfortable, Klaus lifted a leg from the water and placed it on the edge of the tub. Elena couldn’t help but imagine how ridiculous they looked.

Klaus took his time using her loofah to clean off any trace of blood, pressing kisses to her neck, shoulders and back. As he ran the loofah across her back, Elena said, “I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

Klaus said, “It’s fine, love. You were merely speaking your mind.”

She shook her head. “No. I was angry. I am angry at Stefan. When I said that I couldn’t care for someone who had killed me, you were the furthest thing from my mind.”

“That makes it sound worse, love.”

Elena sighed, and Klaus chuckled.

He slid his arms around her and pulled her back to lay flush against his chest. Klaus pressed his nose against her neck.

She said, “I am trying to tell you that I care about you. More than I ever thought I would.”

Klaus smiled. His real smile. “Do you now?”

She nodded. Elena reached up to caress his cheek. “I do.”

His hold tightened. “I care about you too.” His voice was quiet. “When Kol rang me tonight and told me you had disappeared with a college girl, I thought he was pulling my leg. But when I found you feeding on her, I realised something.”

“That I am a monster like everyone else.”

He shook his head. “No.” He chuckled softly. “I don’t remember the last time I cared about what someone else wanted. For so many centuries, I had been focused on my own goals, my own needs. If you were anyone else, I would have let you kill her and then maybe mocked you for it. Knowing how you would have struggled with the guilt and the realisation of what being a vampire meant. But with you, I couldn’t do that. I imagined the suffering you would go through when your blood lust would fade, and your sanity would return, and I knew it would break you.” Klaus kissed her ear. “I want to keep you safe. I want to make it so that you are happy. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will be here for you.”

Elena was crying again, but these weren’t tears of pain and grief. Those she was well acquainted with. They were tears of joy. Hearing his declaration to her, knowing he wasn’t going anywhere, made her heart leap with ecstatic joy.

Klaus cupped her face, and Elena turned to kiss him. Their lips moved together slowly, both of them just absorbing every second taste and feeling at that moment. It was perfect.

Elena moved her body, careful not to slip, and turned herself around to face Klaus. He dropped his leg that had been propped up on the edge into the water and let Elena straddle his waist. Sliding her hand down his wet chest, she kissed him; her fingers went beneath the water and wrapped around his cock. Klaus groaned against her mouth at her touch. Elena enjoyed hearing how her touch pleased him. He was already half-hard, and as she teased, his length started to throb in her hand.

“Elena,” he moaned. Cupping her neck, he moved his mouth to her throat, sucking on her pulse point. “Fuck.”

Elena bared her neck for him, pumping his length. “Klaus!”

Klaus’ other hand slid beneath her thigh; he lifted her up slightly and pulled her so that she could line his cock up with her centre. Elena slid down onto his length as his teeth broke the skin of her neck. She cried out, digging her nails into his shoulder.

It was slow and hard. Every thrust was timed perfectly. Klaus slowly, almost lazily, drank from her throat as he thrust his hips up as Elena pushed herself down. Elena cried out with every movement; everything felt so raw and overwhelming.

Klaus released her neck and licked her skin clean before kissing her again. His other hand brought his other hand to her other hip and stilled her as she sunk back down onto him. He ran his tongue across her gums, spreading the taste of her own blood in her mouth. Klaus stood up with hesitation, lifting her; water drained off their bodies and spilt onto the floor as he climbed out and walked her into her bedroom.

Elena shivered as the evening air touched her skin, hardening her nipples, and making her crave Klaus’ warmth. He laid her on her bed, never once pulling from her as he held himself above her.

They kissed, biting each other's lips, tugging at their hair. Elena hooked her legs over his hip and rolled her body; she needed him to move.

“Klaus, please.”

He did as she asked. Holding one thigh with one hand, the other holding him above her, he began to thrust again. The build was slow; his thrusts were hard. Every inch of her centre was stretched and caressed by him; his lips moved across her skin.

Every time they had been together had felt like it kept getting better. Klaus worshipped her body in a way no one had; he pulled noises from her that she didn’t know she could make. Every inch of her was aware of him. Every second that she tasted him, Elena only ever wanted more.

It was the moment she knew. She had told herself it was fun, a fling. Nothing serious. But it was. When Klaus had walked away from her earlier, it had hurt. She had wounded him, unintentionally so, but he had come to her rescue none the less.

Elena had fallen in love with the big bad wolf, and she was okay with that.

When Klaus pushed her over the edge, sending her orgasm crashing through her, she said it. Without a doubt, no regrets. She cupped his face and said, “I love you.”

Klaus’ face contorted, but his thrusts faltered, and his own orgasm hit. Elena felt him fill her before he nuzzled his face into her throat and said, “I love you too.”

Elena wasn’t tired, even after everything that had transpired. She was lying naked in her bed, head nestled on her pillows, with Klaus sleeping against her stomach. His body was in between her thighs, his head using her breasts for a pillow, and while he was heavy, she was comfortable beneath him.

Klaus had fallen asleep around three am. She had been humming a tune as they both tried to catch their breath. After admitting that they loved once another, they had taken each other again, again, again and again. It had been slow and fast, hard and loving. Elena knew there wasn’t another moment in her life that had been as good.

Elena ran her fingers lazily through Klaus’ curls, his face so relaxed and at peace as he softly snored. A groan followed the front door opening and then closing. She paused as she waited to hear who had boldly entered her house.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Finn turn that colour before.” Kol chuckled.

“Shh, Elena is probably asleep,” said Jeremy.

She stayed silent.

“I am sure my brother knocked her out with a thorough fucking,” said Kol.

“What a mouth,” teased Jeremy.

“You love my mouth.”

“I do. But not when it talks about my sister like that.”

“My apologies. Shall I make it up to you by giving you a thorough fucking?”

Jeremy snorted.

“Shut up, Kol.” Klaus groaned out against her chest.

“Oops, I woke the big bad wolf,” mumbled Kol.

Elena stroked Klaus’ face. “Go back to sleep,” she whispered.

Klaus grunted and nuzzled his face against her breasts. “Why aren’t you asleep? Did I not wear you out?”

Elena smiled. “I can’t feel my legs. I think you did.”

Klaus’ smile lit up his face. He pressed a kiss to my stomach.

She started to hum the tune again, but Klaus didn’t fall back asleep. His eyes were closed, but both of them laid there comfortable; neither of them wanted to move.

* * *

Monday had been a good day for Elena. She had woken up that morning which Klaus’ face between her legs; he had thoroughly ravished her by the time she made it to the shower. They had breakfast together in the kitchen, which was also shared with Jeremy and Kol, who weren’t shy about their relationship. Klaus had dropped her off at school with the promise to pick her up at the end of the day. And classes had all gone well. Caroline was in a bubbly mood which just seemed to make Elena even happier.

The only downside was Bonnie. She wasn’t ignoring Elena or being rude, but she was tense. Elena tried to keep the conversation of anything related to Klaus, and so far, it had worked.

It was her last class of the day, History. Alaric was standing at the front talking about things to go over for the exams, which would start in a few weeks, and Elena had been trying to take notes. Her phone buzzed.

She pulled it from her bag and smiled at Klaus’ name.

_So, I have a strange request._

Elena bit down on her lip. _Should I be worried?_

_Maybe._

She considered what he might ask. He had already requested once before that she dress up in her cheerleading uniform.

_My mother has asked that I bring you to dinner tonight._

That wasn’t what she had expected. _Dinner. With you and your mother?_

_Yes. And the rest of my siblings._

The whole family. Elena sent, _What brought this on?_

_I wouldn’t have a clue. My mother isn’t exactly the sharing type._

_This isn’t when you tie me down naked to your dining table and drain me dry, is it?_

_Don’t give me ideas._

Elena laughed. Of course, he would enjoy that.

_I promise I will make it as painless as possible._

She didn’t have anything against his family. Rebekah still had an issue with her, but otherwise, she didn’t think it would be bad. Elena’s only concern was Esther; she just didn’t trust her.

_Kol said he is bringing Jeremy, so you won’t be alone._

Elena sighed. She would have to spend more time with his family eventually. After all, their relationship was serious now. Even if they hadn’t announced that to everyone else. _Alright then._

_Fantastic. I’ll see you soon._

_Love you._

_Love you too._

Elena’s heart leapt in her chest. Klaus Mikaelson loved her. Putting her phone away, she focused back on Alaric. She didn’t miss his look of disapproval, but he didn’t tell her off for texting.

When class let out, Elena made it to her locker and found Caroline leaning beside it.

“I hear that you are having dinner with the whole family tonight?” asked Caroline.

Elena tilted her head. “How do you know this?”

“Matt is Rebekah’s date for tonight,” explained Caroline.

“Oh, didn’t know that was a thing.”

Caroline shrugged. “According to Matt, they’ve been hanging out.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Elena opened her locker and grabbed the books she would need to take home.

“Have you asked Klaus to Prom yet?” Caroline asked.

Elena smiled. No, she hadn’t. It had slipped her mind after the incident over the weekend. “I think I will when he gets here.”

“He picking you up?”

Elena nodded.

“Can you two just admit you’re dating?” Caroline practically whined.

Elena laughed. “You seem more invested in my relationship than me.”

Caroline sighed. “Sorry, I just want you to be happy.”

“And I am, Care.” Elena closed her locker and looped her arm with Caroline’s. “I am so happy because he said the ‘L’ word.”

The squeal that came out of Caroline was unbelievable. She started jumping up and down, and Elena was certain every person had turned around to stare at them.

“That is huge! Klaus told you that he _loves_ you.”

Elena couldn’t stop her smile. It was huge. The fact that Caroline was excited for her made it so much better. She had been worried that when she did tell Caroline and Bonnie that the reaction would be fear or concern. But Caroline was excited, just like she had been when it had been Matt who said it, and then with Stefan.

Caroline hugged her. “What about you? Do you reciprocate?”

Elean nodded. “That I do.”

Caroline let out another squeal, this one quieter. It just made Elena giggle.

Klaus was waiting by his car in the parking lot as they approached. Caroline gave Klaus a look that made him look at her confused before she hugged Elena and walking away. Elena laughed at her friend, then happily stepped up to Klaus and slung her arms around his neck.

“We do this in public now, do we?” Klaus asked.

Elena nodded. “We do.” She stretched up on her toes and kissed him. “I am making sure that everyone knows that the might Hybrid belongs to the Petrova Doppelganger.”

Klaus smiled and chuckled. “I think they need more proof than that.” His hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. He kissed her deeply as he pressed her back against the side of his car. They kissed passionately, their tongues dancing together, their fingers digging in. And when they broke apart, Elena couldn’t keep her smile in.

“There is one thing I need to ask you,” said Elena.

Klaus nodded, keeping her trapped against the car. “Yes?”

“Would you be my date to Prom?” she asked.

Klaus laughed. “Prom?”

She nodded.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been asked to Prom before.” Klaus cupped her cheek. “I suppose you would make a suitable date.”

Elena smacked his chest and laughed.

Klaus kissed her again, this one short and gentle. “I would be honoured to escort you, Miss Gilbert.”

* * *

Dinner was at seven, according to Klaus. After school, they had gone back to her house, where they had done the most mundane thing they could have and snuggled up on the couch while watching a movie. Elena had almost laughed that she had somehow gotten the big bad Hybrid to one, agree to take her to her senior Prom, but two, got him to snuggle. If she hadn’t been the one in his arms, she probably never would have believed it.

He had left around five, the same time that Jeremy had been dropped home by Kol, leaving the two siblings two hours to kill before they had to be at the Mikaelson mansion. Elena spent most of that time trying to decide what to wear. Klaus had specified cocktail for dinners dress code, so she pulled out a number of dresses to try on.

After trying on a red one, a dark green one, a purple one, and finally a dark navy blue one, the navy blue one was her favourite. The dress itself was made from a soft silk material; it had a bold v-neckline with semi-sheer three-quarter sleeves and a rather flirty asymmetrical skirt. It was defiantly something Klaus would like, so she went with it.

Elena styled her hair by adding a few extra waves and pinning back her bangs with a silver rose clip that had once belonged to her mother. She applied a soft pink to her lips, a light smokey eye and put in a pair of diamond studs. She did pick out a pair of black heels and a black clutch.

Jeremy was waiting for her downstairs, dressed in slacks and a dark red button-up; her brother had even tried to style his hair.

She smiled at him. “You look very handsome.”

He shrugged. “Kol picked the shirt.”

Elena nodded. “It was a good choice.”

“You look wonderful,” he said.

“Thank you. You ready?”

Jeremy laughed. “Nope. But let’s go.”

The Mikaelson house was still imposing and very large. Jeremy was the one who knocked, and it was Elijah who answered. In typical Elijah fashion, he was dressed in an excellent dark grey suit with a purple tie. He smiled and invited them inside.

“How are you both?” asked Elijah.

“Great, thank you. And yourself? I haven’t seen you in a few weeks,” said Elena.

“I’ve been well. I have actually been out of town, had a few things that required my attention,” explained Elijah.

Elena nodded. She was curious but didn’t pry.

They walked down the hall into a large sitting room that was filled with the family. Rebekah was sitting on a sofa, it a very bold red dress; Matt was beside her. Finn was leaning against one of the bookshelves by the window. Kol was lounging back on the sofa opposite them. His bored expression changed when he spotted Jeremy, and he dashed over to greet him. The kiss the two shared was enough for Esther, who was sitting in one of the chairs, looking very regal, to clear her throat.

“Kol, you are in the presence of others. Have some self-control,” she said.

Kol pouted but didn’t argue.

“Mother, you should know that Kol has no self-control,” said Rebekah.

“Better no self-control than being a whining harlot,” snapped Kol.

“Enough,” said Esther. She stood and walked over to Elena. “Elena, I never did get a proper chance to introduce myself at the ball.”

Elena offered her a warm smile. “I understand; things have been busy. But I have been told a lot about you.”

“I can only imagine what Niklaus has said,” said Esther.

“I assure you, Mother, I have been very kind.” Klaus appeared in the room. He walked up behind Elena and slid his arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her head. “Apologise for not greeting you at the door, love. Had to deal with some business.”

Elena took his hand and laced their fingers. “That’s alright.”

“Now, since everyone is here. Why don’t we move into the dining room? I am sure our guests are hungry,” said Esther.

The dining room was set up for a very grand occasion. Esther took her seat at the head of the table; to her right was Finn, then Rebekah, then Matt. To Esther’s left was Kol, then Jeremy, Elijah, then me, and on the opposite end was Klaus. There was one dining spot left that hadn’t been filled.

“Where is Sage?” asked Elijah.

Finn frowned. “She is occupied.” He ground his teeth together.

Esther seemed to ignore her eldest reaction, but Elena wondered who this Sage was. Clearly someone important to Finn.

The meal was interesting. The conversation that carried was mostly between the siblings. Finn didn’t say a word, Esther occasionally commented, but Kol, Klaus and Rebekah threw banter back and forth. It was rather amusing to watch them argue using such polite language. Elijah tried to keep the conversation somewhat civil, at one point, pleading with Elena to help him. But it seemed that Klaus was rubbing off on her when she turned it against him.

Elena drank plenty of wine and was feeling happy. Klaus had spent most of the evening playing with her fingers, the finger in particular that held her daylight ring, the one he had gifted her. When dinner finally ended, and they retired to the sitting room, which was a bizarre thing to do in Elena’s eyes, she found herself comfortable situated on Klaus’ lap. Esther had excused herself from joining them, as did Finn, leaving the rest of them to relax more than they already had.

“I am curious,” said Rebekah. She was sitting beside Matt, whose arm was around her back. “Why do you think Mother insisted on tonight?”

Klaus’ body stiffened beneath Elena. She took the hand resting on the arm of the chair and pulled it around her body to rest on her stomach.

“Mother does some strange things, probably because she spent a thousand years dead,” said Kol.

“Mother has had two months to adapt to this modern era; she is planning something,” said Klaus.

Elena sighed and patted his hand. “There is my paranoid Hybrid.” It was a teasing comment, but she ultimately agreed with him.

Klaus pressed a kiss to her neck. “It’s one of the qualities which you find so charming, love.”

Elena snorted. “Is that so?”

“If Mother is up to something, what would she achieve by having us all here?” asked Elijah.

“She knows all your weaknesses,” said Jeremy.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“What do you mean?” asked Kol.

“Your mother told you all to invite someone to dinner. Rebekah brought Matt, Klaus bought Elena. Elijah, you probably would have invited Elena yourself if Klaus hadn’t, and Kol, you asked me,” said Jeremy.

“If anyone so much as touches you, I will rip out their insides and feed it to them,” snapped Kol.

Jeremy smirked. “Calm down.”

The conversation seemed to die after that. Everyone was more occupied with wondering what Esther might try and do. Was she planning something? Elena couldn’t help but wonder if she had been the primary target. Typically, as the Doppelganger, she always was. But being a vampire meant that her blood was useless, at least that is what she thought.

The siblings separated, each taking the other half off for some privacy. Klaus led Elena back to his studio. He closed the door behind them and poured them both a glass of scotch before sitting down on the couch. Elena couldn’t help but think about the last time they had been on it.

“You survived your first meal with the Mikealson’s,” said Klaus. “Want to run yet?”

Elena smiled. “No. I’m not running. If I do, you are coming with me.”

Klaus looked intrigued. “Am I?”

She nodded. “No one likes to be alone.”

Klaus snuggled into her. “No, that they don’t.”

“Do you really think your mother is planning something?” Elena asked.

Klaus nodded. “When she came back, I was terrified she was going to kill me. After all, I killed her. But then she told me that she had forgiven me and that she wanted us all together. I wanted to believe it; after all, that was my original plan.”

“You wanted your family whole.”

He said, “I did. But after a few days, I could tell something wasn’t right. She is overly secretive, and Finn is always hovering. Even after Sage got here.”

“Who is Sage?” asked Elena.

He sighed. “Finn’s lover. He turned her not long before we were daggered the first time. She has been waiting for his return ever since. Word spread that the Mikealson’s had settled in Mystic Falls, and poof, she arrived. For two days, I thought Finn might actually start enjoying his life. But that didn’t last.”

Elena asked, “What do you think Esther wants?”

“I think she wants to take back what she did a thousand years ago.”

“You mean…”

“Make us all human.”

Elena didn’t know what to say. Could Esther make them human again? Could she become human again?

Klaus scoffed and drank all of his drink. “Make us weak and then kill us once and for all. Which would solve the vampire problem for the whole world.”

“How?”

“It’s never been tested, but I’m almost certain that if an Original dies, then so would everyone in our bloodline.”

“So if you died, then so would Damon, Stefan, Caroline and me.”

He nodded.

“What makes you think that?”

Klaus smirked. “Because magic always has a loophole or an unforeseen consequence.”

Elena didn’t know how to take in what Klaus had said. The idea that a mother would kill her children seemed horrifying, but Esther was no normal mother, and her children weren’t exactly the typical kind. However, the idea of becoming human again was very alluring to Elena. Becoming a vampire hadn’t been something she wanted; she had tried to accept it because there was no going back, but if she could be human again, that would change everything.

“I didn’t scare you, did I, love?” Klaus asked, putting his empty glass down and pulling her into his lap.

Elena forced a smile and tried to forget about the thoughts rushing through her mind. “No, I was just thinking.”

“About?” he pressed.

She bit her lip before pressing a kiss to Klaus’ lips. “The last time we were on this couch.” Shifting in his lap, she rubbed her thigh against his crotch.

He smirked. “Were you now?” His hand brushed her thigh.

Elena nodded. The easiest way to distract any man was with sex. Klaus was no different.

“You sure it wasn’t the temptation to ask my mother if she could make you human again?” he asked.

Elena paused. Clearly, she wasn’t as clever as she thought.

Klaus chuckled at her face. “It’s alright, love. I know what it would mean to you.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just thought that it would upset you.”

He shook his head and tightened his arms around her. “I know that you have struggled with this change. And if there was a way for me to make you human again, I would, because I know how happy it would make you.” He cupped her cheeks and kissed her. “But I will also say that I am glad that you are a vampire. I don’t have to worry quite so much about how fragile you are.” His last words were teasing.

“Fragile?”

He nodded. “You were so delicate as a human.” One of his hands moved along her thigh, his fingertips teasing the skin.

“And what about now?” she asked. Elena grabbed his wrist and forced his hand to slid beneath her skirt.

He smiled. “Now, you are a very assertive minx.” The word minx came out as a growl as his hand brushed her inner thigh. The other hand found its handle in her hair again and drew her mouth to his. The kiss was tender. He kissed her slowly and willfully, their lips meeting and brushing, their tongues intertwined and dancing. They melted sumptuously together, and as she relented for a second, his hand loosened and fell to her body; sliding beneath her dress, he hooked his finger on the side of her panties and tugged them down and off.

Elena smiled as he laid her down on the couch and laid between her thighs. Laying her head back, Elena closed her eyes and just enjoyed Klaus’ touch. His nose ran along her inner thigh, his breath brushed across her opening, sending tingles through her legs. He pressed a kiss to her thigh, then to her mound, and then to her centre’s folds. Klaus’ lapped at her slowly, sending jolts of pleasure through, causing Elena to moan loudly. He licked up to her clit, which he circled with his tongue before sucking and biting the skin.

“Klaus,” she cried.

He moaned at her taste, sending a vibration into her core. Elena’s hips bucked, and Klaus used one hand to grip her thigh to hold her still. His other hand reached her heat, two fingers slipping into her lips, finding it damp and needy.

“Ahh.” Elena’s fingers grasped Klaus’ curls.

He slowly moved his fingers in and out, curling the ends as he would thrust them back in. Elena’s walls tried to grip his fingers, trying to get my friction against him. Klaus pressed another kiss to her mound without stopping his fingers before turning his face to her thigh. He licked and sucked at the skin, feeling her femoral artery pumping beneath his touch.

“Yes!” Elena cried. She knew he wanted to bite down, and she needed him too.

Klaus nibbled at the skin, his blunt teeth wearing at her smooth skin. Elena felt his fangs slide out and nick her skin, not yet biting down but pulling small drops of blood out. Klaus licked at the blood and then finally bit down.

“Fuck, yes!” Elena’s fingers tightened in Klaus’ hair as she felt his fangs slice into her skin, the sting of pain only mixed with her pleasure, and it struck the perfect cord to send her crashing down.

Klaus drank from her thigh, not spilling a single drop as Elena trembled before him. He felt his core contract around his fingers and then her release coat them. He released her thigh, licking the last drop. He removed his fingers from Elena’s core and licked them clean before climbing up her body.

Elena smiled at him as she opened her eyes and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. They sparkled with satisfaction and desire for me. And then also love. Seeing Klaus’ love shine down at her just made this all the better.

She pulled his lips to hers and enjoyed the mix of her blood and release on his tongue.

Klaus hummed against her mouth, and as they pulled back, he asked, “Would you speak to my mother? Find out what she is planning?”

Elena stroked his cheek. “Why would she tell me?”

Klaus said, “If you express your sincere desire to become human again, she may open up.”

“But she knows about us and how we feel about each other.”

He nodded. “True. But she only knows how I feel about you. My mother probably wouldn’t find it difficult to believe that you would prefer to be a human than spend an eternity with me.”

Elena hadn’t thought about eternity with Klaus. The whole concept that she would never age wouldn’t probably sink in till years later. She knew at that very moment that she wanted to be with him. Elena loved Klaus. Actually, picturing it, spending endless time with the man before her, made her excited for her uncertain future. She didn’t think an eternity of love would be so bad.

* * *

Elena could do this; she could. All she had to do was knock on the door, ask to speak to Esther and tell her that she wanted to be human again. It was that simple. At least, that is what Elena had been telling herself for the past ten minutes. She had left Klaus asleep at her house; she believed Kol was there too. Elena had no idea where Elijah or Rebekah were, but Finn would probably be the only one she would need to get past if Klaus was right.

Climbing out of her car, Elena looked up at the Mikaelson mansion and huffed. She wondered if it would ever stop feeling intimidating. Before she completely lost her nerve, Elena ran up to the door and knock. In a house full of vampires, the door usually got answered rather quickly, but the slow pace that was occurring wasn’t helping Elena’s nerves.

The door was answered by Esther. Not what she had expected. Esther had a small knowing smile on her face, almost like she had expected Elena to come knocking. It rocked Elena; what if she had overheard what Klaus had said to her the other night?

“Elena, what a pleasant surprise,” said Esther.

“Hi, Mrs Mikaelson, I was hoping to talk with you about something…private.”

Esther smiled and nodded. “Of course, my dear. And call me Esther.”

Elena was led in the house, up the stairs and into a bedroom. It was large and grand like every other room in the house; a large king bed was centred along the right wall, two side tables on either side. At the foot of the bed was a large trunk. Large windows covered one wall, and beside them was a sitting area with two love seats. There were also two doors that Elena guessed led to the wardrobe and bathroom.

Esther closed the door behind them and said, “We can speak freely in here. The sage I am burning keeps my children from hearing anything.”

Elena nodded. “That’s useful.” She had wondered what the strong smell was.

“It can be.” Esther took a seat on the love seat sofa, tucking her ankles together. “Now, what did you need to discuss.”

Elena sat down opposite her. “Klaus said something the other day; I don’t know if he was merely muttering nonsense or if there was some truth to it.”

“What did he say?”

“That you would like to turn your children human.”

Esther sighed. “And you wish to know if it is possible, and if so, can I make you human again?”

Elena nodded.

Esther said, “When I made my children what they are, I sort to protect them. The world we lived in was harsh and cruel, and two of my children were taken from me. But what I did was wrong. I perverted nature for my own selfish desires, and instead of protecting my children, I turned them into monsters.”

“So you do wish to turn them human.”

Esther’s smile faltered; a look of frustration touched her eyes. “I wish that I could. If I could somehow reverse what I have done, then I would feel the weight of my mistake lifted. They could live out long human lives and then finally rest.”

“What’s stopping you?” asked Elena.

“You are.”

Elena frowned.

“I would need your human, doppelganger blood.”

“Which is no longer useful because I’m a vampire.”

Esther nodded. “Exactly. When I came back, my intention was to meet you at the ball and discuss my plans. I had hoped you would be willing to help me. However, when you arrived, I could tell that you were no longer human. So I have tried to look elsewhere.”

Elena wasn’t sure what to say. It seemed that Klaus and his siblings were right to be concerned; their mother was looking for a way to turn them human. However, what would be so wrong with them living out human lives? Klaus would no doubt hate it, he enjoys being a hybrid, and even if his vampire half was gone, Klaus would spend the rest of his life being forced to turn on the full moon.

A knock at the door made Elena turn.

Esther stood and walked over to open in. She smiled, and then Finn stepped inside. Esther looked back at Elena and said, “Finn has been helping me find a solution to our problem. And he believes he has found one.”

Elena stood. She didn’t like where this was going.

“My dear, I cannot give you what you seek. I would like to ask of you, though, to help me rid the world of the vampire problem.”

“What can I do? I’m also a vampire,” said Elena.

Finn stepped around his mother. “Even though your Doppelganger blood is tainted by your transition into a vampire, my mother can use a spell to make you stronger. She can essentially turn you into an Original.”

Elena wrapped her arms around herself. This didn’t sound good.

“You will have enough strength to be able to fight my children and kill them,” said Esther.

“With that? The only white oak stake was used to kill Mikael,” said Elena.

Finn smiled and opened his jacket; he pulled out a carved stake. “I found this in the hands of a hunter. He tried to stick it in my heart.”

The only hunter in town was Alaric. “Alaric,” said Elena.

Finn sighed. “Didn’t get his name. But the older Salvatore brother did rush in and grab him before disappearing.”

Elena had thought Damon and Alaric were dealing with the murders. The last time she had spoken to them, they had been discussing possible murders and thinking it was someone on the council because it was people who were involved with vampires that kept getting killed. How had they ended up with a white oak stake?

“Elena,” said Esther. “Will you help me?”

She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. “No.”

“Because you love my son?” she asked.

“Yes.” It was one of many reasons that she would never willingly help Esther. If she killed an original, their line would die. She wouldn’t just be responsible for killing one vampire but thousands.

“That is a shame; I was hoping to have you on my side,” said Esther.

* * *

Everything had happened so fast. Elena had refused to help Esther murder her children, and then Finn had snapped her neck. The idea of killing anyone of the Mikaelson seemed impossible to her now. Klaus had been her biggest threat once; now, he was the man she loved, the one that would make the eternity she had before her barrable. Elijah had always been honest to her; he wanted to protect his family, and he had tried to help her survive the sacrifice. Kol had concerned her at first, but now Elena knew him, and he was important to Jeremy. Rebekah and Elena still had their differences, but Elena could see that Rebekah just wanted to find a place to fit in and be herself.

They had all done terrible things; anyone would have if they survived for a thousand years. But Elena would not let them die, even more so if Klaus was right and the whole sire line would die with them.

When Elena’s neck healed and she woke up, she lay on the ground outside in the dark. Above her, the sky was black, and the stars were sparkling. If she wasn’t concerned about her current location, she might have stretched out and watched the stars. But she could feel Esther standing near her, so she sat up.

Looking over at Esther, she noted the pedestal that stood before her. She was placing different things in the bowl and turned to smile at Elena. The look chilled Elena’s bones.

“You are awake sooner than I anticipated.” Esther dropped something else into the bones, and it burst into flames. “I take it that you and my son have been sharing blood. His blood would hasten your healing,” muttered Esther.

Elena glared at her. She tried to take a step forward but found her feet stuck.

“I wouldn’t bother,” said Esther, “I have you bound for the moment.”

“What are you doing?” asked Elena.

“I am going to do as I said. This spell will give you all the strengths of an Original vampire. Even with your young age, you will be a perfect match for them. The only thing that will be able to kill you is a white oak stake,” explained Esther. She seemed to be gleefully excited.

Elena felt sick. “They are your children.”

Esther’s smiled grew dark. “Thay are monsters. And the world will be better off without them.”

“I won’t hurt them. You can’t make me,” said Elena. “You do that spell, and Finn won’t be able to compel me.”

Esther laughed. “I don’t need my son to compel you. I can do that on my own.”

“And what makes you think that I would attack any of your children?” asked Elena.

Finn appeared beside Esther and held up a ring. “As requested.”

Elena noted the chunky ring and felt her heart leap. It was a Gilbert ring. Alaric had one, as did Jeremy. “Where did you get that?” she asked.

Finn looked at her; his expression was impassive. “Off your brother’s finger.”

Elena growled. “If you hurt him—”

“He was sound asleep, curled up in Kol’s arms. All I did was take the ring,” said Fin.

“Now that I have the ring, we can begin.”

Esther dropped the ring into the fire in the bowl before picking up the White Oak Stake sitting by her feet. The fire melted the ring down before it extinguished. Holding the tip of the stake, Esther dipped the stake into the melted silver and started to say a spell. The smile on her face widened as the silver climbed up the stake in a delicate pattern.

The silver set into the wood, and Esther said, “An indestructible stake. Nothing can destroy this now.” She handed the stake to Finn. “Now, Elena. It is time for you. I am sorry that I have to put you through this, but it is the only way.”

Elena shook her head. “You don’t have to do anything. You are making a choice to do this.”

Esther waved her hand, and Elena could move. Her first thought was to try and grab the stake and run, but Finn was stronger than her. The second was just to run. Which she tried. Elena took off but didn’t get a few feet before pain shot through her, and she collapsed on the ground. Elena cried out as the pain, her head felt like it was exploding, as did every blood vessel inside her.

“That was stupid, Elena,” said Esther.

Finn grabbed Elena’s head and lifted her face up. As she was forced to look up at Esther, her mouth was held open, and Esther poured something done her throat. It was thick and tasted vile. Elena tried to cough it back out, but Finn held her mouth closed. The liquid burned her throat; she felt it burn all the way down into her stomach.

Releasing her, Elena slumped onto the ground and tried to gasp for breath. She didn’t need to breathe, but her body felt like it was suffocating. She tried to pull herself along the ground to get away from them; Esther stood beside her with the White Oak stake in her head and smiled. She knelt down and pushed Elena onto her back before holding the stake over her chest.

“Magic is always so interesting; there is always a loophole, always another way. It helps when one of your children spent most of their very long life collecting texts that contain the darkest of black magic.” Esther pressed the wood into her chest.

Elena screamed; the pain was worse than anything she had ever felt.

“This has been coming since the day Niklaus stored my body in a coffin. He was the one to create his own doom. And now, the woman he loves will be the one to destroy him.” Esther shoved the stake into Elena’s heart.

* * *

An ear-piercing scream is the first thing that Elena heard. It seemed to echo around her, followed by a grunt and the smell of burnt flesh. Blinking open her eyes, Elena looked up at the stars. The sky seemed brighter, not as black. Elena’s body felt strange; her throat was sore, her gums ached. She was hungry. Pushing herself to sit up, she looked down at her chest to see the hole in her shirt from where Esther had stabbed her. The was no mark left.

“Elena?” Familiar hands cupped her face. She found herself staring into Klaus’ terrified eyes.

“Klaus.” Elena reached for him, wanting him to hold her close. Whatever Esther had done to her was meant to be used against him. She didn’t feel any impulses to kill the man she loved, but Esther could have done anything.

“I got you,” whispered Klaus. One hand cupped the back of her neck, holding her face gently against his shoulder. His other hand wrapped around her waist and helped her stand. “I thought she had killed you.” Klaus kissed her head.

Elena gripped the collar of his shirt and lifted her head up. “I think she did.”

Klaus frowned. “Elena, what did she do?”

“I don’t really know.”

Esther had claimed to be turning her into an original; she had been forced to drink something and then stabbed. It should have killed her for good, but she was alive, and she felt stronger than before, but her gums were throbbing.

“Niklaus, is she alright?”

Turning to see Elijah, Elena could see his shirt was torn. What had she missed?

“I think so,” said Klaus.

“Elena?” asked Elijah.

“I’m alive,” she said, “and starving.”

Elijah frowned but didn’t say anything.

“What did I miss?” she asked.

“Finn is dead,” said Klaus. “Our mother has fled.”

“The stake?” asked Elena.

Elijah held it up.

“How did you find us?”

“I tried to call you,” said Klaus, “when you never came home, I rang Caroline, who spoke to Bonnie. She did a locator spell which turned out to be useless before our mother was hiding you. I returned to the house and met with Elijah. Sage, Finn’s other half, knew exactly what was happening. She told us where to find you.”

Elena frowned. This Sage woman, who she still hadn’t met, seemed to be very important to Finn. Why would he want to cause her death or leave her behind?

“When we got here, our Mother was pulling the stake out of your chest,” said Elijah.

Klaus’ grip tightened. “I thought you were dead.”

“Me too,” said Elena. She smiled up at him. “But here I am, alive, somehow.”

“Mother seemed to think that you were going to be the one to fix her mistake,” said Elijah, “what did she do exactly?”

Elena sighed. “Esther told me that since I was already a vampire, she couldn’t use my blood to reverse her original spell. But what she could do was make me an original.”

Elijah crossed his arms over his chest. “But you were already a vampire.”

Elena shrugged. “She forced fed me something that tasted like tar and then stabbed me in the chest. The next thing I know, I woke up. And I am starving.”

Klaus brought his wrist up. “Here,” he said.

Elena felt her gums throb just looking at his wrist. She took his wrist in her hand and pressed a kiss to his skin before biting down. The familiar warmth of his blood touched her tongue, and a jolt went through her. Everything in her body seemed to explode to life. She stumbled slightly, Klaus’ wrist falling away from her mouth.

“Elena?” Both Klaus and Elijah looked at her, concerned.

“Woah,” she said. “I think I was in transition.”

“Love, you were already a vampire.” Klaus tucked some hair behind her ear.

“I know that, but I feel different.” Elena stepped out from where Klaus had her tucked against his shoulder and took in her surroundings. Everything felt even more alive than it already had.

“I say we call it a night. We can work this all out tomorrow,” said Elijah.

Elena nodded. “Alright, as long as there’s blood.”

Klaus held out his hand, and Elena took it. He led her towards Finn’s dead body. Elena had been distracted by the brothers and hadn’t noticed the red-headed woman who was slumped over Finn’s body. Elena paused when she noticed that she was also dead; blood had run a trail down her face from her nose, and a splatter of blood-covered Finn’s shirt where her mouth was.

“My theory about sire lines was right, love.” Klaus pulled her close to him. “She died not long after Finn.”

Elena let Klaus led her away.

She couldn’t help but wonder if this was only the beginning of drama with Esther. Her intentions were now known, and there was no way that Esther would give up. Whatever she had done to Elena would be something they could work out in the morning, but it didn’t stop it from bothering Elena. She felt different. If Esther did as she said, made her a stronger and faster vampire, it worried Elena what else she had done.

Instead of focusing on what might happen, as Elena allowed Klaus to pick her up and run them home, she focused on the feeling of his touch on her skin. She remembered that he loved her, and she loved him and that they had survived another day.


End file.
